


You Had Me At Coffee

by gluedwithgold



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coffee, College, Fluff, Frottage, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP without Porn, not a coffeeshop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold
Summary: The gorgeous guy who randomly gives Jared a cup of coffee ends up being more than just a nice stranger.





	You Had Me At Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sunday Morning Porn Club.  
> Inspired by allebsupernova's Random Acts of Coffee (thanks again Bells! <3)
> 
> Many super-duper thanks to [non_tiembo_mala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala) and  
> [Dancing Adrift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) for beta reading, fixing all my verb tense errors since I suddenly seemed to want to write in present tense halfway through, and for always, always being so supportive and dealing with my lack of confidence that anything I write is any good. Love you both so much <3

Jared was struggling to keep his eyes open and focused on his textbook when, as if sent by the gods, or karma, or some indefinable cosmic entity, a large coffee appeared in front of him on the library table. Okay, maybe he’d spent too much time studying mythology today, but it was really good timing. Jared felt his eyes widen with joy as he started to reach for the cup, then realized he should probably thank whichever of his friends had taken pity on him and brought him a steaming cup of god-nectar… err, coffee. 

When he looked up, it wasn’t anyone he knew. He was about to go back to believing in gods, though, because this guy could have been one. He was gorgeous – tall and fit, with green eyes that were sparkling with his wide smile, short hair that was spiky and just the right amount of ruffled… seriously, did Jared somehow summon an ancient god while studying? 

“Cream or sugar?” the god asked, and it took far too long for Jared to connect the question with the items the guy was holding up and realize he needed to remember how to speak now. 

“Um…” Jared started, utilizing his college-level vocabulary. “Sugar? Please?” 

God-guy snickered as he dropped a couple packets next to the coffee. 

“Midterm Random Act of Kindness,” man-god said, lifting the tray with three more coffees into Jared’s line of sight. “You looked like you were falling asleep, so I figured you were a likely victim.” 

Maybe the steam from the coffee was delivering caffeine to Jared’s system, because he finally snapped out of his stupor, comprehended what was happening and found his voice.

“You have no idea how much I love you right now.” Jared turned his attention – which he was pretty sure had, until now, been a blatant stare – from the green-eyed deity to the coffee, pulling it toward himself and pulling off the lid. 

“And  _ that’s _ why I do this,” god-guy said through his laughter. “I’m Jensen.” 

“Jared. Thank you, seriously.” Jared extended his hand, which Jensen took to shake. There were no sparks of divine power, so Jared was pretty sure Jensen wasn’t actually a higher life form, but he did get a tingle in his stomach as he gripped the guy’s hand. It was then that his mind raced, a hundred cheesy pickup lines and a few simple date invitations spinning around before sadly realizing he didn’t have  _ time  _ to date right now, not with three midterms in the next two days. And the bulging messenger bag slung over Jensen’s shoulder told Jared he was a student too, and despite having time to randomly deliver coffee to unsuspecting students, probably had his own schoolwork to do as well. It was best to just let it go at coffee, unfortunately. 

“You’re welcome. Good luck on your midterms,” Jensen said, smiling brightly again. “Nice to meet you!” 

And with that, Jensen stepped away and made his way deeper into the library. Jared watched him as he stopped at another table across the room and delivered another cup of coffee to another stranger, then moved on. Jared took a few minutes to sip his coffee and let the caffeine start working before he went back to his books. 

***

 

It was several hours later, two chapters into his psych review, when Jared heard someone pull out the chair next to him and flop down, the thud of a heavy bag hitting the floor following. Jared looked up to find Jensen leaning his elbow on the table. 

“How’s the studying going?” Jensen’s eyes still sparkled when he smiled. 

“Better now that I’m not half asleep.” Jared dropped his pen on his notebook and leaned back in his chair, stretching a bit. “How about you?” 

“Getting there.” Jensen gave a little shrug. “Listen, I wanted to ask you – y’know, since you already declared your love for me and all – if maybe you’d want to go to a party with me? It’s Friday night, so after midterms are done.” 

“Hmm,” Jared feigned considering. “A date  _ is  _ the next logical step after a declaration like that, so I guess that sounds good.” 

“You ‘guess’? I’m wounded, Jared!” Jensen clutched at his chest and mock-gasped. 

“I’m much more affectionate when there’s coffee involved. You should know this about me.” Jared smirked. 

“Duly noted!” Jensen laughed, then leaned over and grabbed Jared’s notebook. He flipped to the next empty page and scribbled for moment. “There’s my number. Text me and I’ll give you the address and everything.” 

“Sounds good,” Jared said, nodding and smiling over at Jensen. 

“Awesome.” Jensen returned Jared’s smile, then leaned down and hefted his bag while standing. “Gotta run to class. I’ll see you Friday.” 

“Bye, Jensen,” Jared said, his head spinning with the speed of their interaction. Jensen was halfway to the exit before he turned back. 

“And don’t fall out of love with me!” Jensen called out, shrugging at the chorus of shushing he got for being too loud in the library. Jared waved, laughing as he turned back to his books. 

 

***

 

The three days between meeting Jensen and the party went by in such a blur that Jared didn’t even have time to get his usual first date jitters. All of his exams went well and he’d had time to text back and forth with Jensen enough to learn that he was a senior and planning to be a physical therapist, was also from Texas, and, much like Jared, had a nearly unhealthy obsession with coffee. They had a fun banter going in their texts, and Jared always ended up laughing, so he really wasn’t worried about the date. Jensen seemed really laid-back and nice, so even if there wasn’t any chemistry between them, Jared figured he’d at least have made a new friend. 

By the time Jared was walking up the steps to Jensen’s house for the party – which, by the sound of the music seeping out to the porch, was already in full swing – the nerves finally hit. His stomach clenched and his hands were clammy as he reached for the doorknob. But, as soon as he stepped inside, Jared relaxed. The scene inside wasn’t the chaotic frat-boy kegger he was afraid of. The living room was littered with about two dozen people in small groups, some scattered over the furniture, some dancing in the small space in front of the band that was playing. It was all very casual and just the kind of party Jared really enjoyed. 

He’d only gotten a few steps into the room before Jensen bounced up from a sofa and was across the room to greet Jared and pull him by the hand into the kitchen where the drinks were set up. 

“There’s beer, wine, liquor… soda if you’d rather not drink,” Jensen said, waving vaguely at the cluttered counter. He turned back to Jared, biting at his lower lip, and Jared realized Jensen was nervous. It was really kind of adorable. 

“Grab me a beer and I’ll love you forever,” Jared said, smirking. He watched the smile break across Jensen’s face and his nerves fall away. 

“Man, you’re easy,” Jensen said, uncapping a bottle and handing it to Jared. 

“I really am.” Jared took a swig of beer. “You should see what buying me candy gets you.” 

Jensen half snorted as he huffed out a shocked laugh in the middle of taking a drink. 

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind,” he said, winking. 

Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist to lead them back out to the living room with their drinks and introduce Jared to his friends before they settling in to listen to the band – Jensen’s friend Chris who couldn’t resist an audience – in between bouts of teasing, flirting and light-hearted conversation. 

 

***

 

By two in the morning the party had dwindled to just half a dozen other people, and quieted down to Chris and Jason jamming with acoustic guitars in the corner. Jensen had gone to get them more beer a while ago, and Jared was debating if he was sober enough to go look for him without falling down. His spot on the floor leaning against the couch was really very comfortable. But on the other hand, Jensen was somewhere else. 

With a deep breath and as much concentration as he could muster, Jared hauled himself up from the floor and made his way into the kitchen. Jensen was there, leaning against the counter talking with his friend Danneel. Once he noticed Jared, Jensen’s face broke into a smile and he waved Jared over, tucking his arm around Jared’s waist when he was at Jensen’s side.

“Okay, I’m gonna head out,” Danneel said, leaning in to kiss Jensen on the cheek. “It was nice meeting you, Jared.” 

“Text me when you get home so I know you didn’t die,” Jensen called after her. Once she was gone, Jensen turned to face Jared, the hand at his waist slipping around to his hip, his free hand grasping the other hip and tugging him closer. “You have a good time tonight?” 

“I did,” Jared said, bringing his hands up to rest on Jensen’s forearms. “I like your friends.” 

“They were all pretty well-behaved tonight. Might want to reserve judgment till you’ve been around a while.” 

“Nah, I’m a pretty good judge of character.” Jared smirked. 

“Well, I’d have to agree with that – you decided to go on a date with me.” 

“You gave me coffee. Of  _ course  _ you’re a good person!” 

Jensen chuckled, leaned back against the counter and pulled Jared back in close by his belt loops. 

“Good enough you’d let me kiss you?” 

“Yeah,” Jared said, voice barely above a whisper as he leaned forward, eyes locked on Jensen’s. “Definitely.” 

A second of hesitation, then Jensen was pressing his lips against Jared’s, fingers curling in the fabric of Jared’s jeans. Jared slid his hands up Jensen’s arms to his shoulders, around to rest at the back of his neck. It was slow, gentle at first, both of them letting it linger, taking in the warmth and pressure. Jensen moved his hands around to the small of Jared’s back, pulling him in that half step more until they were pressed close, chest to chest, then he tilted his head to slot their lips together tighter, deepening the kiss and letting his tongue slip out and flick at Jared’s lips. A shudder of pleasure spiralled through Jared’s body, coming out as a sigh against Jensen’s mouth before he relaxed further into Jensen’s arms. With the next touch of Jensen’s tongue Jared let his lips part, his own tongue slipping out to meet Jensen’s. The groan that Jensen let out triggered a roll of Jared’s hips, and he could feel his dick hardening rapidly. The pressure of hips against hips must have set something off in Jensen because suddenly he was devouring Jared, tongue swirling and searching inside his mouth, and one hand sliding up his back to curl into Jared’s hair at the back of his neck.

Jared’s world narrowed down to the space the two of them occupied, the rest of the room and the people and sounds beyond them falling away. All he could see or feel was just Jensen, pressed tight against him, his hard-on rubbing against Jared’s hip as Jensen rocked into him. Jared was only aware of wanting Jensen, and he knew Jensen wanted him as well, so he didn’t hold back, let himself thrust his hips against Jensen, the friction on his hard cock sending shockwaves up his spine. 

Jensen let out another moan into Jared’s mouth, then dropped his hands, gripping Jared’s ass, fingers digging into the flesh and pulling him even closer, their groins locked tight as they both rolled forward and back, their rhythm synching up quickly. Their mouths and tongues moved in time with their hips, sucking and twirling and thrusting together, their breath punching out in bursts. 

Soon their pace quickened, their cocks pushing against each other through the fabric of their pants in fast hard thrusts that distracted them both from kissing, their mouths still pressed together, now just there to taste each other’s sighs and moans. 

Jared could feel it building, tightened his grip around Jensen’s shoulders. He slid his mouth from Jensen’s, leaning down to suck at his neck, feeling the rapid pounding of Jensen’s pulse under his tongue. The shuddering sigh that pushed out of Jensen sent Jared over the edge, his whole body tensing as his orgasm hit, spiralling through his body, his cock pulsing hot in waves of pleasure, a near-yell forced up out of his chest, his vision blurred, eyes clenching tight till he could see sparks of light flashing behind his eyelids. 

Starting to come back to himself, Jared could feel Jensen shuddering, groaning into Jared’s ear, his hips stuttering in their thrusting through his orgasm. Their lips found each other’s again, moving easily together as their breathing began to slow, their bodies relaxing, leaning into one another. After a few more moments of lazily kissing, their mouths parted in favor of sinking into a quiet embrace. 

They stayed there, arms tangled, bodies pressed close, until they were both breathing calmly and relaxed completely. 

“That was one hell of a kiss,” Jared said, arms tightening around Jensen where they’d come to rest around his waist. 

Jensen hummed in agreement. “You have no idea how much I love you right now.” 

The quiet between them was broken by the bark of their laughter, the rest of the room pulling back into focus, chasing away any awkwardness that might have grown. When they quieted again, Jensen pulled back slightly to look up at Jared. 

“We could go to my room, if you want.” Jensen bit down on his lower lip, then the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. “I have a coffee maker in there.” 

“I didn’t think I could love you more.” Jared grinned, letting Jensen tug him by the hand to the stairs and up to his bedroom. 


End file.
